Group 935: RPG
Yes, it is now here, RPG for 935 at NZP :O Run by Violetofen4, co-owned by DeadRaiser. Group 935 Members of 935 Leader *Ludvig Maxis (Violetofen4) 'Assistants' *Edward Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Sophia (Open) Scientists *Anselm Guttridge (Violetofen4) *Kaiser Groph (Violetofen4) *Schuster (Ebon Shadowshot) *Kramer von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Hans Porter (DeadRaiser) *Harvey Yena (900bv) *Stephan Riechter (Wafflez44) *Christopher Donetz (DeadRaiser) - Also OSS Other *Charlotte Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Xena Richtofen (Violetofen4) *Samantha Maxis (Violetofen4) *Rosemary Richtofen ((Violetofen4)) *Kristina von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Adelina von Frederick (DeadRaiser) *Grethel Ava Groph (Violetofen4) *William Groph (Violetofen4) son of Kaiser Groph. *Franz Sydal (900bv) Prisoners None at the moment MI5 Members of MI5 Directors *David Petrie (900bv) Operatives *Alan P. Fisher (900bv) *Brian Birkbeck (900bv) *Errol Wayne (900bv) *Seneca Wuffentz (Violetofen4) OSS (Office of Strategic Services) Members of OSS Directors *Brigadier General John Magruder (DeadRaiser) Operatives *Christopher Donetz (DeadRaiser) - Also Group 935 *Annabella Chase (Violetofen4) *Drake Tidans (Violetofen4) RPG Richtofen sneered, "That'll teach him a lesson. If he disobeys, his head will look very nice on a wooden post. I'll paint him up pretty in blood." .::. "Serves him right, for coming here anyways. I'll pay him a trip later, see his condition and make a report." Grethel then smirked. "What brings you here Donetz, by the way? Did Birkbeck make you drop your lollipop again?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 22:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Commence Protocol 1" .:. "Prisoner, wake up." Alan opened his eyes to see himself behind bars, with a man standing on the other side. "Who the fuck are you?" said Alan, drowsily. "Franz Sydal." replied the man. "Worked as 935's prison overwatch for about 8 years now. The scientists that worked here, they wanted to develop tools to help the world, until dummkopfs like you started showing up. McCain got killed around the time you got a hold of Edward, and now we've seized you. I'm not an idiot Alan, I've watched the way some people work around here. Christopher Donetz, Grethel Ava Groph? They are working with the same agenda as you aren't they? Well, they're lucky for now, because the guys have got you to maim for now. They can't handle too many victims." Alan was baffled by Franz' analytical mind. "You have any idea why you're sitting around here, instead of being put to better use." Harvey Yena stumbled into the prison block, with a bottle of drink in hand. Franz mumbled under his breath. "Not this fucking drunk." Harvey walked over to Franz, being careful to stablise himself to avoid any further injuries. After tripping over his words of couple of times, he started to speak coherently. "Franz, have you seen my Hyena Infra-Dead. I was looking around for it, but I fell asleep." Franz turned to face Harvey. "I heard that you got fixed up after your little trip. Always a pleasure to speak to you. Anyway, if you want your Infra-Dead, go and speak to Donetz, I saw him fiddling with it." "Bastard, I knew he did". Harvey took another sip of his drink, before leving the block. Alan laughed. "I thought we were bad for drinking in England." 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 23:17,3/21/2013 ---- (ACK!!! BV, this is why I changed my siggie from a similar one of yours xD If you need help with a new sig please come see me, I am a coding wizard xD) Richtofen finally returned to his normal state, baffled by the words he had just said, and grew silent. What's happening to me? Am I stooping as low as that sadistic Alan Fisher? ''Edward thought horrendously. He glanced at Kramer, whom was (borrowing character-ish) talking with Maxis, and then cautiously left the courtyard. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'ol'et''' <3]][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 23:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brian slammed his fist down on to his desk. "Why haven't we heard anything from Grethel or Donetz!? If we had been told that 935 were this strong, we could've staggered out Protocol 1 until we knew that we could actually put up a fight!" David Petrie entered the room, anxiously. The news of 935's threatening display had quickly circulated around the offices. "I assume Alan noticed the signal emmiter before the attack. This is a major issue, as we cannot have him realize that he was a project. Christopher or Grethel need to make contact with him as soon as possible. Contact them." .::. Alan looked at his hand, now unblinking. "What am I?" 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Christopher walked into the room. "A human, any other questions?" he piped up as he closed the door to the room. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:28,4/3/2013 01:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grethel followed Christopher. "Alan Fisher, long time, no see," she growled. "And you, Donetz." Grethel added, adjusting her black hair bow. She kept her hands in her pockets with a gritty expression, as if annoyed by their presences. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 20:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alan sighed. "Glad to see you're as friendly as ever Grethel. Donetz, surprised to see you alive. So, is their any reason you've come here, other than the inevitability of pissing me off?" 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:48, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grethel smiled sadistically, her teeth sharp as a shark's. "I want to kill Edward Richtofen." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 20:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- WARNING! THE FOLLOWING POST CONTAINS AN INSTANCE WHAT IS WIDELY CONSIDERED THE MOST INTOLLERATED WORD IN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE! IT WILL BE PARTIALLY FILTERED FOR YOUR SAFETY! "Don't we all." replied Alan. "Well, you're probably the best for the job, considering you've killed about half of Latvia. Oh, and Donetz, you smarmy c**t, maybe you can tell me why me hand was flashing little red lights?" 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grethel laughed hysterically, zoned out partially in another of her gory blood-spree daydreams. "Of course, I have personal scores to settle with Richtofen, leave him to me, but I noticed Maxis is the head of this place. Everyone, especially that nasty illigimate redhead, depend on him. If he were to disappear... Disaster would ensue. And then we could pick them all off, one by one!" she squealed. .::. Richtofen returned to his Wunderwaffe, then began to adjust it again. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 23:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Christopher looked at Alan. "That information is out of my jurisdiction. If you want to know about it, talk to David Petrie when we get out of here," Christopher replied to Alan. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:42,4/4/2013 00:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alan showed his frustation towards Donetz. "Great, lets talk about garbage that is completely evitable shall we? Let me make this totally clear, I am not getting free, and when I am dead, they'll start on you. That prison guard, Sydal, he know your agenda. He knows what both of you are doing. If you want to continue your pantomime, go ahead, but you will not last long if you let Sydal live. I'm gonna do my best to get friendly with some of the less-obnoxious pricks that work here, because when the shitstorm hits, I'm gonna have to do my best to stay constipated." 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grethel laughed. "Well, fuck you too~" she chirped, then turned to her unfortunate allies. "So can we like, kidnap Maxis? Without him, everyone else will go into a frenzy to get him back! And then they'll be vulnerable!" .::. Maxis watched from the corridor Richtofen adjusting his Wunderwaffe due to its high recoil. Kaiser walked over with an extra bolt. Richtofen muttered some sort of thanks, which Maxis couldn't pick up. Maxis left to go check on his lab group's progression. .::. Richtofen struggled with his Wunderwaffe until Groph brought him an extra bolt. "Don't worry, we'll kill him soon. Then I will be the leader, and we will be the main scientists, not the fancypants down the hall." he growled. Kaiser pleasingly replied, "And then finally we'll have power!" "And my stepdaughter can stop being arrogant." Edward added, more of a snide remark than a reply. Dawningpaw or Icefeather 11:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just as Richtofen had his conversation, Rosemary had entered the room, rolling her wheelchair on her own. "I knew it! You would try to kill uncle Ludvig!" she screamed. She turned around and tried to roll away as fast as she could. "Stop her! She knows too much!" Richtofen snarled. Within seconds, Groph had knocked the tiny girl out of the chair, who screamed repeatedly until he smacked her across the back of the head. She was out colder than cold, unconscious. "We're going to have to wipe her memory," Kaiser grunted, hoping no one had heard the loud, crying girl. Richtofen picked her up gently, and walked her back to his room, laying her on the bed, then strapped her to the mattress. "So she can't struggle," he thought to himself, then tied a cloth around her mouth. "Resorting to terrorizing children?" It was Grethel! Edward had no time to react, as within seconds, something sank into his arm. A needle, and suddenly he grew drowsier...and drowsier... He collasped on the floor, and she stabbed him in the rib cage. "Goodnight, forever!" Grethel mused, then vanished into the shadows of the room. He lay there, half-asleep, for what seemed like days. Everything was blurry. Every noise piercing into his ears like bullets. Footsteps and talking from outside only made it worse. His body had gone pricklingly numb, and his hands could feel blood around him. .::. Kaiser waited tensely for Richtofen to come back. What was taking him so long? Was Rosemary fighting back? He doubted it, the girl had gone out cold. Then Maxis came in. "Doctor Groph, Richtofen was supposed to be coming into the labs 20 minutes ago, he was last with you. Where is he?" Kaiser answered immediately, "He left about an hour ago. He was tucking Rosemary into bed, she came in after having a nightmare." Maxis understood this completely, but why did it take an hour? "Come with me. I want to make sure he's alright, he's been up on his toes for the last several days." Maxis added. 17:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) <----It's me, VioletEclipse. Category:RPG Category:Violetofen4 Category:900bv Category:DeadRaiser Category:Ebon Shadowshot